the_land_of_edrariafandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Of Edraria Adventure Map
The Land Of Edraria Minecraft adventure map RPG by _Ryuk_ is a huge adventure map, featuring towns, cities, dungeons, RPG elements, NPC's, multiple-choice quests, bandits, monsters, and dialogue trees with characters. It is a completely unique Minecraft map, one of a kid, featuring characters, dialogue and quests with multiple endings and choices. It also features a soundtrack of compiled works and songs by many artists, adding to the overall atmosphere. Production Inspiration and building/commands The creator, _Ryuk_ had the inspiration for the map from playing games like The Witcher series, The Elder Scrolls series, Planescape: Torment and other RPG games. He had been playing Minecraft for many years prior, and had a good knowledge of the game's tools, working and commands/programming. In Feburary 2015, _Ryuk_ began production of The Land Of Edraria adventure map. The map took over 3 and a half years to complete on an on-and-off basis. The map consists of no main quest, but many smaller quests and areas to explore. _Ryuk_ has stated that he is interested in the idea of a main quest, when the full map is released, as a project. The map is about exploring, marveling at the scenery and settlements, fighting monsters and completing quests. Rules and Guides Rules * You must not break any blocks unless instructed to. * No cheating or using creative mode. This will ruin the experience of the map. * It is a singleplayer map. Playing with multiple players can break quests, as they were designed to be completed by one player. * Do not reuse levers (keys). Once placed, they cannot be broken and picked up again. If you have misplaced it, this is allowed. * Play without shaders on. * Always use the JohnSmith Legacy JimStoneCraft Edition. '''https://www.johnsmithlegacy.co.uk/ * Play without mods. * Brightness to moody at all times * Do not take NPC's heads or items off. * Play with clouds turned off. '''Guides * Try and invest yourself in the lore and history of the world. This will provide a greater experience and understanding of the map. * The map is largely about simply exploring and enjoying the world and it's scenery. * Always play with the soundtrack in the background. Use headphones for greater experience. * In the map there are characters from both armor stands and villagers. These are both humans and normal people, villagers can be traded with however. * Try and play on the largest view distance possible with a good frame-rate. There are large mountains and sprawling forests to be seen! * Try not to let your inventory get completely full, as quest rewards may not be given if there is no room! * Dialogue text guide: White dialogue with a * = Text is describing what is happening. White dialogue without * = Your player speaks without your direct control. Yellow dialogue = Choices of what you wish to say; click on sentence to choose that dialogue. * Gold nuggets are the world's currency. * Gold nugget=1 Iron ingot=10 gold nuggets Emerald=5 iron ingots Diamond=2 emeralds * Ender chests are the player's bank. * Right click on villagers with names to trade. All named villagers have custom trades. A villager standing on a red block can be traded with. * Always read the in-game books! * Picking up items on the ground can be done by right-clicking on the item. If you cannot pick the item up, right-click around some more in the general space of the item, and you will eventually pick it up. Music The soundtrack for the map is a compilation of _Ryuk_'s favorite soundtrack pieces from many different video games. They have been compiled in a specific order to suit the feeling and atmosphere of the map. The link to the soundtrack can be found on the Home page. * Disclaimer: _Ryuk_ does not own any of the music on the soundtrack, they have simply been put together to enhance the map's experience. No revenue is made from it.